Messing with Wes and David
by Ladyblue82
Summary: Just a short, fluffy drabble involving Kurt, Blaine and a leather couch, with a side of David and Wes. Basically, Kurt and Blaine decide to mess with their heads, but it turns into something more. Rated K  for boy kisses


**MESSING WITH WES AND DAVID **

A.N.: So this is just a short fluffy one-shot involving Kurt, Blaine and a leather couch, with a side of David and Wes. Basically, Kurt & Blaine decide to mess with their heads, but it turns into something more. (Inspired by ch. 1 of "**Blaine and Kurt's Interrupted Firsts** ")

This is the first fanfic I've _ever_ written, and I honestly didn't even plan to write it, it just happened last night while I was procrastinating writing a 12-page history essay.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. _**_  
_**

* * *

Kurt had to admit, for all of Wes and David's habit of teasing him and Blaine at every opportunity and even in the most innocent situations, this time they had every right to do so.

Blaine had provoked him into a merciless tickle fight and, well, one thing leading to another, Kurt was now straddling Blaine on the leather couch they had been studying on before all of this began. He had managed to pin down one of Blaine's hands, but the other one was curled tightly around the taller boy's waist and gripping at his sweater. Both were smiling and panting heavily, occasionally giving each other shy glances and erupting into small giggles that they failed to suppress.

Wes and David, however, weren't laughing as they stood in the doorway of the Dalton common room, but rather gaped in shock at the sight before them.

"Oh my god, Wes, is this really what I think it is?" David whispered.

Wes just opened his mouth and closed it again, at a loss for words.

Kurt and Blaine seemed too engrossed with each other to have noticed them, so the two boys decided to make a retreat. David stepped back, dragging Wes by the elbow, and closed the door almost entirely, leaving it open just slightly so the two of them could peek from behind it in what they hoped was a subtle attempt at not-so-subtle voyeurism. (Except it wasn't really voyeurism, Wes reasoned. No, he simply wanted to see if there was enough evidence to claim victory in the bet that he, David, and a few other Warblers had placed on how soon Kurt and Blaine would get together.)

Kurt, however, had sensed their presence and noticed them out of the corner of his eye. He had simply been frozen in place and too mortified to make a move, and before he could get up and scramble an explanation, he noticed the door closing back again.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt leaned in to bring his mouth next to Blaine's ear and whispered "It's Wes and David. They're right behind the door and they're watching us."

"Oh. _Oh._"

"Yeah, I should probably…" and Kurt attempted to get up, but Blaine pulled him back down and leaned up a little to whisper something in his ear.

"I've got a better idea." he said with a mischievous smirk.

Wes and David couldn't hear anything that was being said, but if everything they had seen before had failed to convince them, the "whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear" part was surely proof that something was going on. Or at least that would be Wes' argument if David or Jeff tried to dispute the evidence.

But oh dear Pavarotti, he had not expected to see what came next.

At something Blaine whispered to him, Kurt laughed suddenly, nodded, and timidly placed a kiss on the other boy's cheek, then on his jaw and finally on his neck, as Blaine's eyes closed and a satisfied smile slowly spread across his lips.

"Evidence, evidence, evidence!" ran the chant in Wes' mind. And though the 50$ he would be getting out of this bet didn't really mean much to someone from his family and background, somehow he couldn't help but smile as he looked on.

Suddenly, Blaine rolled Kurt over on the large couch and inverted their position, and now it was his turn to burrow his face in the taller boy's neck and cover it with kisses.

Okay, now Wes was definitely starting to feel a little creepy, so he nudged David and just tilted his head to the side, silently indicating that they should leave.

Kurt heard the boys' footsteps as they disappeared down the corridor, and couldn't help but feel a hint of regret mingling with the strange mix of excitement and nervousness already fluttering in his stomach. Blaine, oblivious, was still nuzzling the underside of his jaw, occasionally placing soft kisses on his neck or his ear, making Kurt shiver.

"Blaine?"

"Hhhmmm?" Blaine responded without looking up.

"I think they're gone. We can stop now."

"Oh."

He finally lifted his head to look up and gave Kurt a strange look which he couldn't quite place.

"Kurt... what if we don't want to stop?" he asked quietly. "What if…" he swallowed uneasily and finished "_I_ don't want to stop?"

Kurt looked at him incredulously as he desperately and rather unsuccessfully tried to make his brain work and form a coherent reply.

"Um… You... What?" was all he could manage.

"Oh God, Kurt, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed, of course you don't want to…"

"No, Blaine…"

"So much for not screwing things up" Blaine muttered and continued to apologize as he tried to get up and off of Kurt

This time, however, it was Kurt who pulled him down with his hands placed firmly on both of his shoulders.

"No, silly, of course I want to. I just, um… wasn't expecting you to say that." Kurt laughed breathlessly and Blaine's worried face suddenly softened.

"Oh. So um…"

"…So this is the part where you kiss me, and tell me you've been waiting to do that forever" Kurt supplied with a cocky raise of his perfectly-trimmed eyebrows, and Blaine couldn't help but let out a small laugh of relief.

So it was just that easy, then. He had this gorgeous boy in his arms, smiling lovingly at him, just waiting for him to kiss him, and all he had to do was lean in and _do it._ How had he ever gotten this lucky, he wondered?

Blaine didn't have time to ponder that rhetorical question as Kurt impatiently pressed forward and closed the small gap between them. Finally, _finally_, their lips joined in a small but heartfelt kiss, what both of them hoped would be the first of many more.


End file.
